


Season 2 Prologue

by Missjsmac94



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjsmac94/pseuds/Missjsmac94
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Brave Season 2 Stories





	Season 2 Prologue

US Army Sergeant Jasmine “Jaz” Khan stands on the balcony of The DIA deputy Directors beautiful home in the hills, looking out into the sunset thinking about where she was only 6 months ago. She breathes in and sighs, expelling all of the negative energy in her toward the sunset off in the distance. It’s a bit cold out here for the blue denim dress and white button down shirt she must of stolen from one of her teammates as it is 2 sizes too big for her. Her hair, normally smoothed down into a ballerina tight military approved bun or country girl braids, is down and curled into smooth ringlet curls that have relaxed at this point in the day. She had put it half up mainly to keep it out of her face as they all sat on the patio overlooking the infinity pool and the bustling city so very far below after dinner. 

She feels a presence behind her and knows exactly who it is without looking behind her. They always drift toward each other, find each other after a long day. He stays a few feet away, he has to keep his distance because he knows if he doesn’t he’ll do something stupid. Especially since he is her direct boss. US Captain and Ground Force Commander Adam “Top” Dalton can’t fall even deeper in to this feeling he has than he already has with his team’s sniper. Jaz usually doesn’t hold grudges but what Adam did hurt her bad, though they haven’t talked about it yet. She doesn’t know if she has forgiven him for taking her shot.

Its the end of their leave and its been a hell of a year. They are at Patricia’s house to celebrate the anniversary of her being on the team which had gotten pushed due to what had happened at the end of their deployment. They decided to wait until the end of leave to celebrate Preach coming out of his coma, her team anniversary, and their usual end of leave celebration into one. Now its past the one year anniversary of both Patricia’s son passing and them losing Elijah Vallins as well as the anniversary of Amir being on the team.

Jaz smiles absently thinking about both Elijah and Amir.


End file.
